Flame resistant (FR) textiles (for example clothing and blankets) are used by electrical workers and electricians to provide protection from exposure to the thermal effects of an electric arc flash. The heat from an electric arc flash can be extremely intense and is accompanied by a shock wave due to the rapid heating of the air and gases in the vicinity of the arc flash.
Protective clothing systems called arc flash suits have been developed to protect workers at risk of exposure to arc flashes. Such suits are designed to provide protection for various levels of exposure. However, most garments available today become uncomfortable when worn for long periods of time.
Accordingly, there is a need for lighter weight textile materials that provide satisfactory flame resistance and protection from the radiation (e.g., infrared radiation) generated by electric arc and are suitable for use in making garments that are comfortable to wear.